Memorias de una guerra
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Para expulsar a los demonios que la atormentaban después de la guerra, Hermione Granger empezó a plasmar por escrito sus vivencias. La historia se ha convertido en un best-seller y Hermione en una de las brujas más famosas del momento. Pero su editora quiere ir más allá: ¿Por qué no dar voz a los vencidos? El primer protagonista: Theodore Nott. [Regalo para dianetonks]
1. 1

**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío.

 **AVISO** : Este fic es mi regalo de cumpleaños para **dianetonks**.

* * *

 **~N/A:** ¡Hola! Sí, otro proyecto… Pero antes de que me juzguéis, escribo esta nota de autora un 27 de diciembre de 2017, así que no podéis culparme de no tenerlo todo ya pensado.

 **Características** : Theomione (Theodore Nott x Hermione Granger). Rated M por alusiones al maltrato físico y verbal y escenas sexuales explícitas en un futuro. Post-guerra. Créditos a la cumpleañera por la maravillosa portada y la foto promocional de mi página de Facebook (MrsDarfoy).

¡Diiiiiiiii, felicidades! Fuiste la primera a quien le conté de qué trataría (casi en el mismo instante en que se me ocurrió xD) y como me diste el visto bueno, aquí estoy. Te deseo que pases un cumpleaños estupendo junto a los tuyos y que te guste mi pequeño aporte.

 **Al resto de la gente:** Esto es un Theomione puro, así que ni mención a Draco porque no aparecerá, ni siquiera como personaje secundario. Hace tiempo que vengo jugando con la idea de una Hermione escritora, porque creo que le pega mucho, así que solo me faltaba una excusa para meter este prompt en un fic. Sabía que Di era fan de esta pareja, y como la pobre es muy buena conmigo y me deja libertad para escribir, aquí traigo lo que se me ocurrió. Tenemos a un Theodore oscuro, con un pasado turbulento y problemas mentales mucho más profundos de lo que él deja ver. Hermione tampoco se libra de lo suyo, así que ya veremos cómo se las apañan. ¡Drama, here we go! **N/A~**

* * *

 ** _Memorias de una guerra._**

* * *

 **-1-**

 **2 de julio de 2002**

Aquel será el primer y último día en años en que Theodore Nott pueda disfrutar del aire libre, por eso detiene su marcha y aspira el aroma a lluvia, tierra mojada y pino. El cielo está teñido de gris por culpa de una tormenta estival, pero no podría parecerle un día más hermoso.

Ha salido. Por fin ha salido.

—Muévete.

La hosca voz de uno de sus guardias lo saca del momento de paz en el que estaba sumido y lo devuelve a la cruda realidad: ha salido de Azkaban para quedarse encerrado en su antigua mansión durante dos años más. Pero al menos son dos años. Después de los cuatro anteriores, debería parecerle el paraíso.

—¿Te has quedado sordo? —Otro guardia le da un golpe nada amable en el hombro izquierdo.

Theo lo mira de reojo con desdén, pero finalmente obedece. Avanza por el camino de piedra que conduce a la mansión de los Nott rodeado por cuatro aurores —no sus guardias personales, no, eso ha sido demasiado presuntuoso de su parte.

No mira a ambos lados para embeberse del hermoso campo que rodea su casa, pero se muere de ganas. A menudo, mientras estaba en Azkaban, fantaseaba con volver a ser niño, cuando su madre todavía vivía… Sin embargo, le han enseñado a no mostrar debilidad ni deseo por nada, y actúa en consecuencia. Total, tiene dos años por delante para observar los bosques y el jardín desde la ventana.

Pero lo que sí que puede hacer Theo es analizar lo que ve delante. Sin contar las cabezas castañas de dos aurores, todo lo que ve está dominado por la naturaleza. Esa mansión lleva inhabitada cuatro años, y el tiempo no perdona. Los setos, antes pulcramente cortados, crecen hacia el cielo, y la hierba ha conseguido colarse entre las losas que conducen a la misma puerta de la casa. Un lado de esta está semi-cubierto por la hiedra, que sube hasta el piso superior, enroscándose por la balconada principal.

La mansión de los Nott es de estilo georgiano, pero carece de esa calidez que suele trasmitir ese tipo de edificaciones. Tal vez la culpa sea del color oscuro del ladrillo y la piedra usados en la construcción, o tal vez los cristales rotos colaboren con el aire de dejadez.

Finalmente, llegan a la gran puerta doble de caoba labrada, pero no es Theo quien abre, sino un auror. Claro, es lógico que no tenga llave de su propia casa si piensan convertirla en su cárcel.

La puerta se abre y, desde donde está, Theo puede percibir el olor a húmedo y cerrado. Vaya, al parecer no echará de menos Azkaban, piensa con amarga diversión.

—Bienvenido a casa —dice con burla el mismo auror que le ha golpeado antes el hombro—. Debe de ser un gustazo comparado con tu celda cochambrosa.

La diferencia de temperatura con el exterior es de unos cuantos grados. Es como si la casa estuviera repleta de dementores. Si Theo suspirara, saldría vaho de su boca.

—Bien —el que parece el auror más mayor y quien está al mando se gira hacia Theo y lo mira con gravedad—, las normas son sencillas: no puedes abandonar la casa ni comunicarte con nadie del exterior; sí que puedes recibir visitas, pero solo bajo previa autorización de alguien del Ministerio; se te prohíbe usar magia —sonríe con maldad mientras lanza una mirada significativa a las muñecas de Theo—, aunque eso no te será difícil; un elfo vendrá dos veces al día para prepararte la cocina y proporcionarte lo que necesites. Pero no te pases de listo, o eso —vuelve a mirar las dos tiras de hierro que le rodean las muñecas— te freirá vivo. Y si intentas salir de la casa, lo mismo. ¿Alguna duda?

Theo mira a su alrededor brevemente, pero no hay nada interesante, así que vuelve a mirar la cara de malas pulgas del auror jefe y niega con la cabeza.

—Todo claro como el agua. Si salgo, muero. Si intento hacer magia, muero. Si intento socializar, muero. —Acto seguido, esboza una sonrisa de lo más encantadora, pero la borra al instante y mira al hombre con tal intensidad que lo obliga a apartar la mirada.

Los agentes del Ministerio lo dejan solo mientras instalan las barreras y anuladores mágicos que conformarán su encierro durante los próximos dos años. Theodore ha abrazado la oscuridad durante el tiempo suficiente para saber que lo que están poniendo sobre él y su casa no es magia pura e inocente de la que los tipos buenos del Ministerio tanto se enorgullecen. Se mira las muñecas. Las runas que rodean los finos anillos de metal tampoco parecen muy inocentes. No si su función es bloquear la magia que hay en él.

Una vez terminada su misión, los aurores se marchan sin decir una última palabra, ni siquiera de desprecio o de burla, y Theo se queda solo en su hogar.

Hogar, ja.

Odia aquel lugar con toda su alma, si es que queda en ella algún espacio para odiar a alguien que no sea él mismo, su padre o todos aquellos que ganaron la guerra. Oh, cómo desprecia a esos cabrones.

Se quita el abrigo y lo cuelga en el armario ropero que hay al lado de la puerta de entrada. Hace un frío de mil demonios, pero no más que en Azkaban, y allí tuvo cuatro años para acostumbrarse a las penurias.

Aplasta con el pie a una cucaracha que intenta escapar por entre sus piernas. Al menos ahora sabe que tendrá compañía.

Sus pasos resuenan contra el mármol blanco del suelo mientras se encamina hacia la escalera central. Mira hacia arriba, casi como si esperara ver la figura de su padre en lo alto, observándolo con desaprobación o decepción, los únicos dos sentimientos que August Nott parecía tener por su hijo.

Pero allí no hay nadie. Para bien o para mal, Theo está solo. En aquel momento se alegra, pero el tiempo dirá si se arrepiente.

* * *

 **15 de agosto de 2002**

La librería Flourish y Blotts está a rebosar de gente. La mayoría ya no tiene nada que hacer allí, pero se ha quedado a charlar con los demás asistentes a la firma de libros y a comparar dedicatorias. Desde que Gilderoy Lockhart publicaba que no se ha visto tal alboroto por un escritor.

Pero no se trata de uno cualquiera, y es que Hermione Granger, con veintidós años y una guerra a sus espaldas, se ha convertido en autora Best-seller. Su obra, _Memorias de una guerra_ , es actualmente el libro más vendido en todas las comunidades mágicas de habla inglesa e incluso se ha traducido a un par de idiomas.

Sí, Hermione Granger es toda una celebridad.

—¡Últimos diez minutos! —avisa su editora.

Ruth Gold, una mujer imponente, de curvas generosas, pelo rubio platino y un instinto infalible para identificar lo que le dará dinero, apoya una mano en el hombro de Hermione de forma protectora.

—No pasa nada, Ruth, no estoy cansada —repone Hermione.

Su editora niega con la cabeza, sin borrar la sonrisa enmarcada en rojo pasión.

—¡Tonterías! Llevas todo el día aquí sentada. Quien se haya quedado sin firmas ya tendrá una oportunidad más adelante. Además —un brillo codicioso pasa por sus ojos— tenemos asuntos más importantes de los que hablar.

Hermione tuerce el gesto pero no sigue insistiendo. Le debe a esa mujer muchas cosas: fue la única que vio más allá de la incomodidad que despertaba su libro y se ofreció a publicarlo. Los demás, hasta el mismo Ministro, le dijeron que dejara correr el pasado. Las verdades no serían verdades si no incomodaran. Pero la editora de _Corazón de bruja_ se hizo por casualidad (eso dice ella siempre) con su libro y se ofreció a ayudarla a publicarlo. Pero eso no quita que Hermione sepa lo calculadora y avariciosa que es.

Una adolescente se aproxima a su mesa con expresión emocionada. Hermione la observa con una ceja enarcada. Lleva la mitad del uniforme de Hogwarts: la camisa blanca y la corbata roja y amarilla.

—Hola.

—¡Hola! —saluda la chica con voz estridente. Le estrecha la mano con tanto ímpetu que casi le disloca un brazo a Hermione—. ¡Soy tu mayor fan! Escribes… Es… ¡Eres la mejor escritora que conozco! ¡No sabes cómo lloré cuando murió Colin Creevey! —La sonrisa de Hermione se crispa al oír esto último, pero mantiene el gesto.

—El placer es mío. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¡Emilia! —responde la chica mientras le ofrece su ejemplar de la novela.

Hermione lo abre por la segunda página, escribe una dedicatoria y firma. Se lo devuelve con una sonrisa.

—Ha sido un placer, Emilia. Suerte con el inicio de clase —añade, guiñándole un ojo.

Emilia se sonroja profusamente, como si no fuera evidente que se ha puesto el uniforme para impresionar a su escritora favorita. Hermione la observa irse con una sonrisa. Y pensar que le dijeron que nadie menor de veinte años se atrevería a leer algo tan crudo…

Después de un par de personas más, termina la firma y Hermione sale de la tienda acompañada por Ruth. Se dirigen a la oficina del _Corazón de bruja_ , donde la segunda mujer tiene su despacho. La habitación es una clara muestra del contenido de su revista: las paredes están pintadas de rosa palo, las estanterías están repletas de libros de amor y números anteriores de la revista, las sillas están tapizadas con estampado de leopardo. En definitiva, es el lugar más hortera en el que Hermione ha estado nunca; Ruth Gold hasta podría hacerle la competencia a Dolores Umbridge. Al menos ella no tiene gatitos dibujados en platos de porcelana por doquier.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —pregunta Hermione al sentarse.

—Siempre vas al grano. Me gusta. —Ruth ocupa su silla y junta las yemas de los dedos de las manos en un gesto calculador. Hermione siempre tiene la sensación de que la mujer ve una bolsa de galeones cuando la mira.

Saca el libro de Hermione de un cajón y lo levanta en alto, haciendo como que lo admira. A estas alturas, debe de conocerlo tan de memoria como la propia autora. Eligieron un formato sencillo: tapa dura, color negro, letras en dorado.

 ** _Memorias de una guerra_**

 ** _La heroína Hermione Granger nos cuenta su historia_**

Sencillo pero eficaz. Muchos críticos admitieron que le dieron una oportunidad por la curiosidad que despertaba la tapa. La falta de dibujos o cualquier otra información. «Así es la guerra: no necesita palabras para definirse. Aunque a veces, ni todo un libro basta» había dicho muy acertadamente su editora. Hermione debe reconocer a la mujer el talento en el mundo de las ventas.

—¿Sabes cuántas copias hemos vendido en dos años? —pregunta. Hermione niega con la cabeza—. Medio millón, Libro arriba, libro abajo.

Hermione silba. Nunca hubiera esperado llegar a tanta gente. Es una cifra abrumadora, y más teniendo en cuenta el número de magos que pueblan el mundo. Según sus cálculos, podría haber fácilmente un libro en cada casa mágica.

—¿Eso está muy bien, no?

Ruth frunce los labios.

—No está mal para ir empezando. ¿Sabes por qué es tan famoso? —vuelve a preguntar.

—Porque todo el mundo ha oído hablar de Harry Potter y de Lord Voldemort. —Hermione se siente como en un examen.

—Y ahora también de ti —añade Ruth—. La gente aborrece el sufrimiento, pero le encanta leer sobre él. Y la forma en que lo narras… Créeme, siempre he tenido mis dudas sobre si recibiste ayuda. —Hermione enarca una ceja desafiante, a lo que su editora suelta una carcajada—. Tranquila, tranquila, ya sé que eres capaz de esto y más. —Otra vez ese brillo en la mirada—. Por eso creo que deberíamos dar el siguiente paso.

Hermione se remueve en la silla y se pone más recta. Todos sus sentidos están ahora puestos en la mujer que tiene en ella. Uno que otro le grita que no le gusta el rumbo que está tomando la conversación, pero Hermione decide ignorarlos por el momento.

—¿El siguiente paso? Ya conté lo que tenía que contar. —El libro había acarreado unos cuantos problemas, pero también le había dado mucha paz mental.

Ruth suspira, como si fuera evidente su propósito, pero tuviera que molestarse en explicarlo a una niña pequeña.

—Cualquier escritor que hable de historia se limita a recopilar datos, narrar un suceso desde el punto de vista que ha escogido y ale, ya tiene libro. Desde mi experiencia, eso está demasiado visto. El mundo ha amado las aventuras que vivisteis tú y tus amigos. —Habla de los años del alzamiento de Voldemort como si fueran una excursión al campo; cómo se nota que ella se marchó a Estados Unidos mientras todo pasaba—. Pero eso es una cara de la moneda. —Se inclina hacia delante y mira a Hermione con una intensidad abrasadora—. ¿Has pensado en escribir qué hicieron los mortífagos durante todo ese tiempo?

Hermione mira a la mujer durante unos buenos cinco segundos y estalla en carcajadas. Es una broma. Debe de ser una broma.

—¿Qué hacían? Yo te lo cuento: destrozar cosas y matar gente —espeta, cuando ve que Ruth habla totalmente en serio—. Es una desfachatez.

—¿Por qué? —La pregunta es sincera, y Hermione no puede menos que valorar la respuesta.

—Ruth, no tengo ni los recursos ni las ganas para documentarme sobre… Sobre… Además, ¿de dónde sacaría la información? ¡No es como si fueran a traerme a un mortífago de Azkaban para que se tome un café conmigo mientras charlamos sobre la puta guerra!

—El Ministerio nos ha dado su aprobación —dice Ruth—. A Kingsley le gustó cómo lo retrataste en el primer libro y cree que sería algo bueno relatar qué ha pasado con los «malos» para que la gente aprenda que no pueden trasgredir la ley. O algo así me dijo —añade con un ademán.

Hermione se cruza de brazos y aprieta los labios. No le gusta nada que hable por ella a sus espaldas, y menos sobre algo tan importante.

—He dicho que no.

—¡Oh, vamos, querida, no seas así! —Ruth frunce los labios en un mohín que pretende inspirar compasión—. Prométeme al menos que, si yo te proporciono los medios, lo pensarás. Tú ya sabes de sobra muchos de los sucesos, y para el resto tenemos la información de los periódicos y demás documentos oficiales del Ministerio. Solo serían un par de entrevistas incómodas y ¡boom! nuevo best-seller.

Esa mujer no se da por vencida. Finalmente, con un sonoro suspiro, Hermione asiente a desgana.

—Ya veremos. Tú mándame tu propuesta y la valoraré cuando tenga tiempo.

* * *

 **20 de agosto de 2002**

Blaise pasea por el salón como una fiera enjaulada, lo que, desde la perspectiva de Theo, es algo bastante gracioso.

—¡Qué puta tontería! ¿¡Han pasado cuatro años y todavía intentan castigarnos!?

Theo, sentado en el sofá lleno de muelles, observa a su antiguo amigo con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Necesito recordarte que tú huiste con tu madre en cuanto empezó todo y no se volvió a ver el pelo hasta seis meses después de la Batalla de Hogwarts? —señala con cierta acritud.

Blaise frunce los labios ante la pulla mal disimulada, pero se limita a bufar y seguir con su desgaste del suelo, arriba y abajo del salón. Si algo caracteriza a Blaise Zabini es que no sabe mantener el pico cerrado, así que cuando se muerde la lengua es porque sabe que de verdad tiene las de perder. Ambos saben que Theo tiene razón: Blaise huyó de la guerra como un cobarde y Theo se quedó a obedecer todo lo que se le mandaba. En ese aspecto, uno tiene derecho a quejarse y el otro no.

—¿Ya sabes qué harás? —Blaise se cansa de su paseo y se sienta en el sofá, a una distancia prudencial de su amigo. Theo nunca ha sido una persona que trasmita cercanía.

La carta ha llegado esa misma mañana, de mano de un auror. Por un brevísimo segundo , Theo se ha permitido la esperanza infantil de que alguien le hubiera escrito, pero ¿quién? Él no tiene muchos amigos, y los que le quedan ya tienen bastante con su propia mierda como para preocuparse del más callado, frío y taciturno de sus amigos de la escuela.

Pero Blaise ha ido.

 _Estimado señor Nott:_

 _Mi nombre es Ruth Gold, editora jefe de la revista_ Corazón de bruja _y de la editorial_ Corazones de tinta _. Ha llegado a mi conocimiento que acaba de salir de Azkaban y se encuentra en reclusión en su propia casa durante dos años. Su experiencia como superviviente a la guerra lo hace un individuo de mucho valor para un proyecto que nuestra escritora estrella, Hermione Granger, está a punto de llevar a cabo. He hablado con el señor Ministro y su colaboración voluntaria podría pagarse con una reducción de su condena de seis meses. En el plazo de un día un auror acudirá a su casa a recoger su respuesta. Espero que podamos ayudarnos._

 _Un cordial saludo,_

 _Ruth Gold_

Como mínimo, era una proposición de lo más interesante.

—Tengo un día para pensarlo. ¿Pansy qué ha dicho?

Blaise se encoge de hombros. Él y Pansy llevan tres años juntos, pero todo ese tiempo no le ha servido para conocerla mejor. La chica sigue siendo imprevisible.

—Que se lo pensará. —Blaise sube una pierna al sofá y se gira hacia él—. Tío, no podéis aceptar. Lo único que quieren es reavivar el odio de la gente. No entiendo qué bicho le habrá picado a Granger, qué le habremos hecho, pero…

Theo se levanta y lo mira desde su metro noventa de altura.

—¿«Qué le habremos hecho», Blaise? Cómo se nota que tú no estuviste allí. —Lo apunta con el dedo, amenazador—. El padre de Pansy sigue en Azkaban, no saldrá nunca. El padre de Draco ha muerto allí, y Draco y su madre nunca volverán de Francia. A mí me esperan dos putos años entre estas cuatro paredes mohosas con esto. —Levanta las manos, dejando a la vista sus muñecas. Las aletas de su nariz se expanden, pero cierra los ojos y se obliga a relajarse—. No intentes hablar de esto como si formaras parte del grupo, porque claramente, tú te llevaste la mejor parte.

La verdad más real es la que más incomoda. Blaise se levanta con aire digno y se arregla la chaqueta, que no se ha quitado en ningún momento.

—Haz lo que quieras. Yo solo pretendía ayudar, pero ya que ni tú ni Pansy queréis hacerme caso, podéis iros a la mierda. —Se dispone a marcharse, pero se detiene un segundo—. Y arregla la casa. Hace más frío aquí que afuera —espeta.

Theo lo observa marcharse con expresión neutra. Conoce lo suficiente a Blaise como para saber que es de temperamento cambiante, así que pronto se le pasará el berrinche y volverá a visitarlo.

Mientras tanto, se queda solo de nuevo. Blaise ha sido el único que ha acudido a verlo en dos meses.

Pero él no necesita a nadie.

O eso se dice. Pero las paredes empiezan a cernirse sobre él.

* * *

 **22 de agosto de 2002**

Diez nombres. Con eso debe ser capaz de escribir un libro.

Hermione no sabe cómo se las ha arreglado Ruth para concertarle tantas entrevistas, pero lo ha conseguido. Pensaba que nadie querría colaborar con ella, y menos teniendo en cuenta lo que se dispone a hacer, pero su editora debe de haber sido muy persuasiva. Hermione ha vivido su don de persuasión en primera persona, o no estaría aceptando hacer aquella locura.

Se muerde una uña mientras vuelve a leer los nombres. Casi todos están en Azkaban, y tiembla solo de pensar en pisar ese sitio. Nunca ha estado, pero no sería una cárcel como es debido si no tuviera reputación de ser horrible. Y eso que ya no se usan dementores como carceleros.

Se levanta de su mullido sofá y coge el teléfono. Necesita consejo, y solo confía plenamente en una persona del mundo.

— _¡Hermione, cariño!_ —Su madre suena soñolienta, pero aun así se alegra de verla. En Australia debe de ser pasada la medianoche—. _¿Ha pasado algo?_ —pregunta acto seguido.

Hermione sonríe y cierra los ojos. Escuchar a su madre, aunque esté a miles de kilómetros de distancia, siempre le reconforta.

—Nada, mamá, estoy bien. Solo quería escuchar tu voz. ¿Papá no está?

— _Ha salido a cenar con unos amigos. Va, cuéntame. Puedo sentir por tu tono de voz que hay algo que te preocupa._

Margaret Granger siempre ha sido muy intuitiva. Las palabras «Os echo de menos» y «Volved a casa, por favor», están a punto de atravesar sus labios, pero sabe que no sería justo hacerles eso. Sus padres son felices en Australia y todavía quieren quedarse allí un par de años más antes de volver.

—Creo que voy a escribir otro libro —anuncia.

Dos segundos de silencio hasta que su madre asimila sus palabras.

— _¡Eso es genial, cariño! ¿Sobre qué?_

Hermione se muerde el labio antes de responder. A sus padres no les gustó mucho su primer libro; saber todo lo que su hija vivió mientras ellos se buscaban una nueva vida en Australia los hizo sentir culpables y, al mismo tiempo, enfadados con Hermione por haberles borrado la memoria.

—Sobre la guerra.

— _¿La guerra? Pero si de eso ya has escrito._ —Ni rastro de entusiasmo otra vez.

—Lo sé, pero a Ruth se le ha ocurrido que podría hacer una segunda parte narrada desde el punto de vista de… los mortífagos. —La palabra sale como un susurro, pero su madre la ha escuchado perfectamente, porque la escucha suspirar desde el otro extremo de la línea.

— _No me gusta esa mujer. Deberías cambiar de editorial._

—Nadie más quería publicarme y lo sabes, mamá —replica Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco. A ella también le gustaría quitarse de encima el yugo de la mujer, pero de momento no es posible.

Otro suspiro desde Australia.

— _¿Y estás segura de hacer esto? ¿No es… demasiado?_ —Después de la guerra, Hermione fue a Australia a pasar unos meses con sus padres. Ahí nació la idea de plasmar sus pensamientos, después de despertarse cada noche gritando por una pesadilla y ser incapaz de volver a dormir.

—Han pasado cuatro años, lo tengo superado —asegura—. Solo tendré que hacer algunas entrevistas y ordenar mis ideas. No es como si estuviera escribiendo sobre algo que desconozco.

— _¿Quiénes serán tus encantadores colaboradores?_ —El sarcasmo duele desde allí.

Hermione procede a leer la lista de nombres:

—Theodore Nott, Narcissa Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, August Mulciber, Walden McNair y Alecto Carrow.

— _No me gusta cómo suenan esos nombres. ¿Has hablado con ese hombre encantador? ¿Cómo se llama, Kingston?_

—Kingsley —corrige Hermione. Sus padres conocieron al Ministro en la primera visita que hicieron a Londres después de su mudanza, hace tres años y medio—. Tranquila, no me hará falta. Ya sabes que Harry es auror. Si hablo con él me proporcionará escolta sin problemas.

O eso espera, porque desde que su libro se volvió famoso, la gente ha empezado a acosar a Harry de nuevo. Todo el mundo quiere que el Salvador del Mundo Mágico le firme un autógrafo, pero el Salvador ya está harto.

— _¡Ay, saluda a Harry de mi parte! ¡Y a Ron! ¿Cómo lo lleváis?_ —pregunta tras un instante de titubeo.

Hermione vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Igual que hace tres años y medio, cuando cortamos. No vamos a volver juntos, mamá. —Sus padres se alegraron casi más que ella cuando Ron y ella anunciaron que estaban saliendo, y se decepcionaron mucho cuando Hermione anunció que eran más amigos que novios y que habían cortado.

— _Bueno, bueno, por preguntar… Pero cuéntame, ¿qué te preocupa de verdad?_

Margaret y su condenada intuición infalible. Hermione sube los pies al sofá y se abraza las piernas con el brazo libre, apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas.

—¿Y si no soy capaz, mamá? Me convertiré en una de esas estrellas fugaces que hacen algo bien pero no son capaces de conservar la fama y van cayendo poco a poco en el olvido que crea la incompetencia…

— _Vale, para y coge aire_ —bromea su madre—. _Hermione, cariño, tú eres capaz de lo que te propongas. Y si no sale bien, no pasa nada. Todos tenemos el derecho de volver a la orilla cuando vemos que la marea es más fuerte que nosotros y nos ahogará._

Hermione ríe contra su voluntad.

—Cómo se nota que tenéis cerca la playa. —Hablar con su madre siempre la llena de valentía; sería capaz de comerse el mundo si se lo propusiera—. Bueno, creo que es hora de colgar y dejarte dormir. Dale un beso a papá de mi parte.

— _Te quiero, cariño. Mantenme informada de los avances con el libro, ¿eh?_

—Lo haré. Buenas noches, mamá.

Hermione deja el teléfono a un lado y vuelve a mirar la hoja de papel con los diez nombres en tinta negra.

¿Por dónde empezar? Descarta a aquellos que están en Azkaban, no se siente con el valor suficiente como para empezar por los platos fuertes. Así, quedan Narcissa Malfoy y los tres de su edad. Al final, elige la opción obvia: empezar por el principio.

—Creo que muy pronto nos veremos las caras, Theodore Nott.

* * *

 **~N/A:** Hasta aquí puedo leer hoy. Son más de 4k, así que espero que el capítulo haya servido para que os hagáis una idea general de cómo transcurrirá la historia.

A mi Di: Espero que te esté gustando mi pequeña aportación a mejorar el día de tu cumpleaños *corazones* Si hay algo que te gustaría cambiar o añadir, no dudes en mandarme un whatsapp. Tus deseos son mis órdenes ;)

La próxima actualización será en dos semanas, el 16 de julio.

Dejadme un **review** si os ha gustado el primer capítulo (y si no también). **N/A~**

MrsDarfoy


	2. 2

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Me he contenido hasta que sea lunes oficialmente en España para poder publicar, porque si yo tengo ganas de actualizar, imaginaos cierta persona a quien regalo este fic jajajaja. Me alegra muchísimo ver el recibimiento que ha tenido el fic: no esperaba tener tantos rw al no ser un dramione, pero veo que esta pareja también tiene sus adoradoras. Yo me estoy convirtiendo en una fan, más que nada porque este Theo me tiene encandilada. Ya veis, soy una amante de la oscuridad.

En este capítulo profundizaremos en la psicología de Theo, una parte muy importante del fic y el motivo casi principal por el que escribo la historia, y también veremos el primer encuentro entre él y Hermione, que no será muy largo, pero sí interesante. **N/A~**

* * *

Para dianetonks.

* * *

 _ **Memorias de una guerra.**_

* * *

 **-2-**

 **25 de agosto de 2002, Theo**

Theo admira la madera pulida desde una distancia prudencial, como si no se atreviera a tocar el instrumento por miedo a romperlo.

Hasta unos minutos antes, aquel estuche no existía para él. Pero claro, el encierro hace que invente nuevas formas creativas de entretenerse. Lleva ya cincuenta libros de la biblioteca familiar, y ahora le ha dado por investigar en su antigua habitación.

La habitación en sí es el conjunto más impersonal de muebles que podría uno encontrar. Hay una mesa de escritorio junto a la ventana, una silla de madera, un armario, una estantería con algunos objetos llenos de polvo y una cama. Nada demasiado ostentoso; su padre siempre decía que lo que le hacía falta era endurecerse, no distraerse con comodidades innecesarias.

Todo lo que una vez tuvo valor para él está guardado en el fondo del armario.

Dentro de un baúl de casi un metro de largo ha encontrado los tesoros de su infancia. Saca los objetos lentamente, admirándolos e intentando recordar qué los hizo merecedores de pasar a formar parte de sus reliquias.

El primer objeto es un reloj de oro. Los recuerdos son borrosos, pero, si no le falla la memoria, pertenecía a su abuelo materno, un hombre cuyo nombre ni recuerda. Todo lo que le viene a la mente al mirar la esfera del reloj es que su madre se lo entregó cuando tenía siete años y le dijo que lo cuidara bien, porque era lo único que tendría nunca de su abuelo. El hombre había muerto en su mansión en la fría Alemania, pero no fueron al entierro. Theo recuerda que ni siquiera se puso triste. ¿Para qué, si no había conocido a ese hombre nunca? Observa las manecillas paradas antes de dejar el reloj en el suelo.

Saca un sobre amarillento por el paso del tiempo. No le hace falta sacar el papel doblado del interior para saber que se trata de su carta de Hogwarts. Recuerda el alivio que sintió cuando una lechuza entró volando por una ventana abierta y dejó caer la carta a sus pies. Theo estaba deseando largarse de su casa. Lástima que su padre lo obligara a volver durante las fiestas.

También hay en el interior del baúl un par de juguetes, pero están rotos, así que no tiene más sentido seguir mirándolos. Aunque en cierto modo, se han salvado porque estaban rotos. Su padre no le hubiera permitido conservar algo movido por el sentimentalismo, así que Theo tuvo que esconderlos.

Dos caras lo observaron, sonrientes. Los recuerdos se entremezclaron con la realidad, y Theo se vio a sí mismo con cinco años, mirando sonriente a cámara antes de que su madre le hiciera cosquillas y empezara a reír. Clavar los ojos en esa foto era como observar desde una habitación en penumbra cómo la gente disfruta de un día soleado. Saca la fotografía y la deja en el suelo, boca abajo. Después de tantos años, no se ha reconciliado con ella. O con su ausencia, más bien.

El último objeto es su violín. Como buen hijo de noble rico, debía aprender a tocar un instrumento para demostrar que su linaje le hacía sobresalir en todos los ámbitos. Qué estupidez. Aquel instrumento se convirtió en su paraíso y su tormento durante seis años. Le encantaba sumergirse en el movimiento de su mano sobre la cuerda, y le maravillaba que pudiera salir un sonido tan hermoso de un simple pedazo de madera. Naturalmente, nadie fuera de su círculo familiar le había oído tocar: siempre cometía algún error, siempre necesitaba mejorar, nunca era lo suficientemente bueno.

Sus dedos tocan las cuerdas un segundo, deleitándose en una melancolía que a veces se permite sentir, antes de guardar el violín en su estuche y volver a meterlo en la caja, al fondo.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo con un suspiro exasperado. Pasa demasiado tiempo solo. Hasta ha empezado a camelarse al elfo que le prepara la comida, en un intento burdo por entablar algún tipo de conversación decente. El elfo sigue rehuyéndole, pero parece tan ansioso —algo increíble— por charlar como él, así que no tardará mucho en soltarse la lengua.

Un sonido amortiguado llega a sus oídos. Acostumbrado como está al silencio mortal de aquella casa, el menor ruido despierta su interés. Este en concreto procede del exterior.

Theo se levanta y se aproxima a la ventana y observa con aire sombrío a las dos figuras que se aproximan por el camino principal.

—Ah, sí, que hoy tenía visita —musita con aire casual, como si hubiera podido olvidar que iba a establecer el primer contacto humano real por primera vez en más de un mes.

Si no fuera porque sabe que Hermione Granger viene a sonsacarle qué rostro tienen sus demonios, casi se sentiría agradecido porque venga a verlo.

* * *

 **25 de agosto de 2002, Hermione**

A Hermione le habría gustado que la acompañara Harry, pero el Jefe de los Aurores está trabajando en un caso y había mandado a uno de sus compañeros, desconocido para ella. Habría preferido a su amigo por muchos motivos. Porque cuando le explicó que escribiría otro libro, Harry le dedicó una mirada cansada, pero no dijo nada. Y era extraño que su amigo se quedara callado, teniendo en cuenta lo largo y tendido que habían discutido sobre su anterior libro. Pero también había otro motivo, este mucho más primitivo y sentimental: con Harry había pasado la guerra, y con él le gustaría volver a revivirla. Sabía que, si conseguía hacerle entender o, al menos, aceptar lo que iba a hacer, la apoyaría.

En cambio, a su lado va un hombre que ronda los cuarenta años, con la nariz ancha y entradas que pronostica que no le quedan más de un par de años de pelo. Caminan en silencio, pero Hermione siente que el auror le lanza miradas de reojo. Sin duda debe de estar preguntándose qué locura la ha llevado a querer visitar al preso. Espera que no se lo pregunte, porque ni siquiera dentro de su cabeza la respuesta suena asertiva.

—¿Es peligroso? —pregunta la bruja finalmente.

—¿Nott? Yo lo definiría más bien como… raro —termina diciendo el auror—. Se te queda mirando como si en cualquier momento fuera a saltarte encima y a arrancarte el corazón con las manos.

—Qué bien —masculla Hermione, haciendo una mueca.

A medida que se aproximan a la mansión, se da cuenta de que podría ser una edificación hermosa si… bueno, si sus dueños no fueran quienes son. O quienes han sido, porque que ella sepa, solo Theodore Nott sigue vivo. August Nott murió poco después de los juicios a los mortífagos, condenado a un beso de dementor. Una muerte tan horrible, digna de su receptor. Hermione no había coincidido nunca con ese hombre, pero había leído verdaderas atrocidades.

Su hijo era un poco mejor, pero también compartía parte de sus crímenes. De tal varita, tal astilla.

Cuando llegan a la puerta, el auror Steel le indica con una mano que retroceda unos pasos mientras saca su varita y pronuncia un hechizo especial que abre la puerta. Hermione contiene el aliento mientras el hombre atraviesa la puerta con cautela.

—Tranquilo, no voy a salir de un rincón oscuro e intentar arrebatarte la varita. —Una voz pronuncia en tono bajo justamente el motivo del comportamiento comedido del auror.

Sentado en las escaleras situadas enfrente de la puerta está un hombre al que Hermione no ha visto en cuatro años. E incluso antes de eso recuerda poco de él. Lo único que le viene a la mente cuando piensa en Theodore Nott son sus ojos azules inspeccionándolo todo. Siempre callado. Siempre vigilando. ¿Pero el qué?

El auror Steel baja la varita y entra en la casa. Sin duda debe de sentirse algo estúpido, por la sonrisita que luce Nott en su rostro.

Cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de ella, borra cualquier expresión de júbilo contenido y la mira con intensidad. Por un momento se quedan así, con las miradas entrelazadas, pero Hermione carraspea y aparta la mirada, súbitamente incómoda. Ahora entiende a qué se refería Steel cuando hablaba de arrancar corazones.

—¿Te crees muy listo, eh, Nott? —gruñe el auror.

—Te diría que sí, pero en ese caso no estaría aquí encerrado. —Theodore sigue mirándola, pero cuando parece cansarse de su escrutinio, corta el contacto visual unilateral y avanza hacia ellos con las manos a la espalda.

Steel no sabe si lo que ha dicho era en tono sarcástico o estaba siendo totalmente sincero, así que opta por no responder. En vez de eso, señala el salón que hay a la izquierda. Nott acepta la orden rápidamente, Hermione lo sigue vacilante. Está en terreno completamente desconocido, y eso la pone incómoda. Tendría que haber empezado por otro, pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde.

La sala elegida por el auror es amplia y dotada de buena luz, pero se nota que la casa ha estado abandonada durante varios años. Hay polvo sobre las zonas que Nott no ha usado, y los sillones, aunque de buena calidad, están viejos y descosidos en algunas partes.

Como el anfitrión se ha dejado caer en el sofá, Hermione decide ocupar uno de los sillones que hay enfrente. Es una buena posición para hacer preguntas y, sobre todo, para ver cómo se dicen las respuestas. De escribir su primer libro Hermione aprendió que lo más importante es aquello que desea callarse por encima de todo.

Carraspea sonoramente y logra su objetivo, pues Theodore clava en ella sus ojos azules y la mira con expectación y ¿aburrimiento? Hermione no sabe identificar con precisión la expresión de su cara, pero es como si nada pudiera sorprenderle o exaltarle.

Hermione no sabe por dónde empezar. Lanza una mirada furtiva al auror, pero este permanecía junto a la puerta, con las manos entrelazadas delante del abdomen y la varita entre estas, a la espera de cualquier necesidad de intervención. Tenía la mirada clavada al frente, así que o no se daba cuenta o no quería ayudarla.

—Bueno —dice finalmente—. ¿Te importa que te llame por tu nombre?

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Fuimos juntos a la escuela, Hermione. Tómate las libertades que quieras —dice, y sube los pies a la mesita situada entre ambos.

—Vale, pues si te parece…

Theodore la mira brevemente antes de lanzar una mirada de reojo al auror. Hermione pilla la indirecta.

—Auror Steel —llama. Sabe que está a punto de pedir una tontería, pero no confía en que su primer sujeto sea completamente sincero si hay un par de oídos extra escuchando—. ¿Podría…? ¿Podría esperar afuera?

El hombre está a punto de protestar, pero Hermione le asegura que no pasará nada, y finalmente sale del salón. Deja la puerta abierta, eso sí.

Cuando se quedan solos, Hermione coge su grabadora, una libreta y un boli y los deja sobre sus piernas.

—¿No te importa que grabe nuestras conversaciones, verdad?

Theodore se encoge de hombros.

—Ya he accedido a este sinsentido, así que qué más me da. Todo sea por esa reducción de condena que se me ha prometido. —Mira a Hermione intensamente tras decir eso, como queriendo una confirmación de que se le compensará por su ayuda.

—Vale.

Hermione enciende la grabadora y le da a _Play_. No se permite magia allí dentro, a no ser que esté autorizada, así que el viejo método de los periodistas le ha resultado muy atractivo para su cometido. Además, los bolígrafos eran mucho más prácticos que las plumas, y a ella le gusta anotar todo, aunque parezca una nimiedad en un primer momento.

Sus pupilas repasan rápidamente todo lo que ha recopilado sobre el hombre que tiene delante: desde los crímenes por los que se le acusa hasta el color de pelo de su madre.

—Según esto —empieza Hermione, los ojos clavados en el papel—, no acudiste a Hogwarts durante el último año, sino que permaneciste bajo las órdenes de Voldemort, quien te mandó a… trabajar al Ministerio. Allí te dedicabas a rastrear a los magos y brujas considerados traidores o impuros y ayudabas a capturarlos. —En este punto, ya tiene la voz ahogada. Solo alguien muy cruel podría leer eso en voz alta sin sentir un torbellino de emociones en su interior—. ¿Es eso cierto? —pregunta.

Cuando finalmente levanta la mirada, los ojos de su entrevistado están clavados en ella como puñales ardientes.

—Sí.

Hermione no puede evitar sorprenderse.

—¿Y ya está? —pregunta.

Él esboza una mueca burlona.

—¿Qué esperabas, que negara las acusaciones que tan certeramente se emitieron contra mí? —Levanta las manos, señalando a su alrededor—. No estoy aquí precisamente por robar galletitas.

Ella permanece inmóvil. Mientras escribe en su libreta «Frío. Calculador. Sin remordimientos. ¿Sociópata?». No puede evitar preguntar, casi en un susurro:

—¿Por qué?

Él ríe entre dientes.

—¿Por qué te convertiste en una heroína de guerra? ¿Por qué ayudaste a Harry en su misión de destruir a Voldemort? —pregunta a su vez. No espera respuesta—. Porque es lo debes ser. Todos tenemos asignado un papel. Si me metieron en Slytherin no fue por mi carácter sacrificado, sino por saber aprovechar las oportunidades que mejor me convenían. —Lo dice con naturalidad, como si estuviera hablando con una vieja amiga.

Hermione deja de escribir y lo mira. Sus facciones reflejan la seriedad más absoluta. Incluso podría parecer odio, si se conocieran más.

—Somos seres humanos libres —replica.

Theodore quita los pies de la mesa, se inclina hacia delante y junta las manos. Mira a Hermione a los ojos durante los segundos que tarda en meditar su respuesta.

—No es verdad. Todos tenemos cadenas de algún tipo. Todos estamos encarcelados, aunque sea en prisiones invisibles.

Hermione frunce el ceño. Odia quedarse sin palabras, pero en cierta manera está en acuerdo con él. Antes de que le dé tiempo a formular su siguiente pregunta, Theodore se le adelanta.

—A propósito, ¿a qué viene esto de escribir un libro? No es el primero que publicas, ¿verdad?

Por un momento, Hermione lo mira con perplejidad. Está tan acostumbrada a que todo el mundo sepa quién es y lo que ha escrito que no ha valorado la opción de que alguien no haya leído su libro. Pero Theodore Nott lleva cuatro años encerrado, así que es comprensible.

Mete la mano en el bolso que ha traído y saca una copia de _Memorias de una guerra_. Lo levantó en alto para que él lo vea, y Nott hace un gesto vago de aprobación ante la sobriedad de la portada.

—¿Puedo? —pregunta, alargando una mano.

Hermione enrojece ligeramente mientras le entrega el libro. Todavía no se ha acostumbrado a que sus vivencias hayan pasado por miles de ojos, y está en esa etapa del escritor novel donde no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto.

—No creo que te guste. Lo escribí hace varios años, hay muchas cosas que… —Se maldice a sí misma por justificarse ante él, pero siente que es importante explicase.

—Debes de estar muy orgullosa de él si llevas una copia en el bolso contigo —señala Theodore de forma acertada.

Ha dado en el blanco, pero Hermione no sería capaz de reconocerlo en voz alta. Es su obra, su vida: por supuesto que se siente orgullosa de él. Al no decir nada, el ex mortífago se lo toma como permiso para hojear el libro, y eso hace.

— _Para mis padres, que por suerte nunca tuvieron que vivir nada de esto_ —lee la dedicatoria en voz alta—. Apuesto a que papá hasta derramó una lágrima ante tal despliegue de sentimentalismo.

Otra vez ha acertado, lo que empieza a exasperar a Hermione. Alguien inherentemente malvado no debería ser capaz de tener el poder de la intuición. Alarga la mano para que le devuelva el libro, pero Theodore niega con la cabeza.

—¿Puedo quedármelo? Seguro que así soy capaz de darte respuestas más acertadas. —Sonríe ampliamente, pero sus ojos permanecen impasibles.

—¿Seguro que no lo haces por el morbo de saber lo que pasó donde tú no estabas? —espeta ella.

La sonrisa de Theodore se borra lentamente, dejando paso a su expresión inescrutable.

—Ni yo soy capaz de llegar a tales niveles de sadismo, Hermione.

—Perdona que te haya juzgado mal entonces —replica ella con todo el sarcasmo del que es capaz.

El hombre, lejos de ofenderse o intentar defenderse, suelta una carcajada.

—Merlín, cómo echaba de menos una conversación inteligente.

—Aprovecha mientras puedas, porque no durará mucho —replica ella con cinismo.

Theodore reprime una sonrisa mientras se mira las uñas. Las tiene cortas, bien cuidadas. O le gusta cuidar su aspecto o tiene demasiado tiempo libre. O las tiene tan cortas de comérselas que es imposible que estén sucias.

—Puede que alargue nuestras conversaciones a propósito. Podría proporcionarte información falsa o contradictoria, y en ese caso tendrías que venir otra vez.

Hermione golpea la libreta varias veces con el boli, calibrando a su oponente.

—Y yo podría pedir que no se te reduzca la condena. No lo sabrías hasta que me hubiera marchado.

Theodore silba de admiración.

—Sabía yo que nadie puede ser tan perfecto. —Se yergue en el sofá—. Está bien, está bien, seré bueno.

Y sonríe, aunque ese gesto no trasmite nada. Es como si Theodore Nott estuviera vacío por dentro.

En ese momento, alguien carraspea. Hermione se había olvidado completamente de su guardaespaldas, pero el hombre de ella no, y ahora está clavado en medio de la puerta, mirándolos como si intentara discernir si lo que han estado hablando allí dentro raya con lo inaceptable.

—Es hora de irnos.

—¿Ya? —pregunta Hermione, sorprendida. Para ella, solo han pasado cinco minutos desde que han empezado la entrevista.

—Es el tiempo programado, sí.

Hermione recoge sus cosas con evidente decepción. Tendrá que hablar con alguien para que alarguen el permiso de visita o estará viniendo a esa casa hasta que cumpla treinta y no habrá recopilado ni una tercera parte de la información que necesita. Intuye que Theodore es un océano, y está deseando descubrir qué monstruos viven en las profundidades.

—¿Cuándo volverás? —pregunta el reo.

Hermione lo mira sorprendida. No lo ha dicho movido por el deseo de hablar con ella otra vez, no. Sabe ocultar sus emociones muy bien.

—La semana que viene —responde, confirmando esa información rápidamente con el auror, quien asiente.

—Ya nos vemos, pues. —Y sin añadir nada más ni despedirse, Nott abandona la sala. Para cuando Hermione también ha salido, ya no se le ve por ninguna parte.

—Te lo he dicho: es raro —masculla Steel mientras dejan la casa atrás.

Hermione opina que «raro» es un término muy pobre para definir a Theodore Nott, pero decide guardarse sus pensamientos para ella.

* * *

 **26 de agosto de 2002**

Son casi las ocho cuando Theo cierra el libro y lo deja a un lado.

Lleva despierto desde el amanecer. Empezar a leer anoche le hizo más mal que bien: empezó después de cenar y no pudo dejarlo hasta bien entrada la noche. Por culpa de ese maldito libro ha pasado la noche entre el sueño y la vigilia. O más bien, incapaz de despertar, pero incapaz de quitarse de encima las pesadillas. Lo más horrible es que algunas estaban formadas por recuerdos, y de esos no puede librarse. Por mucho que los recluya en el lugar más recóndito de su mente, siempre acaban escapando.

Al final, al despuntar el alba, ha conseguido levantarse. Se ha dado una ducha, porque estaba empapado en sudor, y ha bajado al salón, donde ha reemprendido la lectura. Ese libro es como hacerse una herida mientras te rascas: te duele, pero el placer de rascarte te impide parar. El resultado es sangre entre las uñas. No muy distinto de la realidad, si Theo lo piensa bien.

Observa las diecinueve letras de nuevo, asimilando su contenido. Muchos libros contienen títulos misteriosos, o que solo cobran sentido cuando se llega a una parte específica del libro. Ese título no entra en ninguna de esas categorías que aspiran a algo superior: son cuatro palabras que relatan, de forma directa, el contenido total de libro.

¿Cómo algo tan simple puede conseguir remover algo dentro de él? Hace tiempo que la apatía se ha apoderado de sus emociones, pero este libro ha conseguido hacerle sentir desasosiego. Es un sentimiento que no experimenta desde antes del juicio que lo condenó, porque en cuanto supo que lo condenaban a Azkaban, decidió que lo mejor era volverse práctico y asumir cuanto antes su destino. La otra opción era la locura, pero no estaba dispuesto a darles ese placer a sus carceleros.

El relato de Granger empieza justo cuando borró la memoria a sus padres. Es curioso que, siendo amiga de Potter, haya elegido justamente empezar la historia en un punto tardío tan avanzado. Lo más normal para Theo habría sido empezar por cuando se supo que Voldemort había regresado, pero ella no lo había hecho así. ¿Por qué? Tendrá que preguntárselo.

También admira, aunque no quiera admitirlo, la crudeza con la que narra algunos sucesos. Cuando ha llegado a la parte que narra que Ronald huyó como un cobarde celoso, Theo no ha podido chasquear la lengua con diversión. Seguro que al pelirrojo no le ha gustado verse retratado así; debe admirar la valentía de la autora para no maquillar la verdad, aunque luego justifique los defectos de sus amigos. Eso le ha restado puntos.

Su escena favorita ha sido la de la tortura de Bellatrix Lestrange. Esa mujer estaba loca, y Theo a menudo se alegraba de que su misión lo mantuviera alejado de la mansión de los Malfoy. La forma en que Granger habla de su cicatriz en el brazo y el trauma que desarrolló debido a ella es simplemente delicioso. Pero no porque Theo disfrute con el sufrimiento ajeno, aunque cueste de creer al mundo, sino porque, por un brevísimo segundo, ha sentido las mismas emociones que ella.

—El desayuno.

El elfo que ha aparecido delante de él en ese justo instante lo saca de su ensoñación. Theo parpadea y se queda mirando a la criatura, que trae una bandeja con comida. Un café y tostadas con la mermelada y la mantequilla ya untadas; no le permiten tener cuchillos.

El elfo deja la bandeja encima de la mesa que Theo tiene delante y retrocede unos cuantos pasos. Él sabe que la criatura le tiene miedo. O, si no miedo, respeto. No del buen tipo, del que te hace admirar a alguien, sino del que pide a gritos mantenerse alejado. A Theo no le importa: la costumbre y la soledad lo han curtido.

—¿Necesita algo más?

Aunque no se refiera a él como «amo», sigue pareciéndole curioso que le hable con tanta educación. Es el primero que lo hace muchos años. Y posiblemente pasen muchos años más hasta que alguien vuelva a dirigirse a él con neutralidad o incluso deferencia. En fin, así es su vida.

Está a punto de responder que no, que no le hace falta nada más, cuando sus ojos vuelan al libro.

—Sí —responde—. Más de estos.

El elfo lo mira sin comprender.

—Tiene una biblioteca llena —señala.

—Pero esos no me trasmiten nada. Tráeme un libro que logre hacerme sentir algo —pide Theo.

Otra mirada desconcertada, seguida de un ceño fruncido.

—Creo que no puedo hacer eso…

Theo resopla y coge una tostada.

—Da igual, ignora lo que he dicho —ordena antes de morder el trozo de pan. No pasa ni un segundo antes de volver a quedarse solo.

* * *

 **~N/A:** ¿Qué os ha parecido? Supongo que ya intuis que será un romance lento, pero necesito desentrañar muchos aspectos de sus psiques antes de que puedan sentir algo por el otro. Pero prometo que poco a poco iremos viendo avances y, sobre todo, conociendo mejor a Theo. Le tengo preparado un pasado trágico, así que agarraos a las sillas, porque se viene una buena.

Nos leemos en dos semanas. **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	3. 3

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Siento el retraso, se me juntaron dos actualizaciones y como los capítulos de este fic son más largos, decidí terminar el otro primero. ¡Pero aquí estoy! Aunque tarde, no podría abandonar este fic: me gusta demasiado y encima es para mi querida Di *corazones*.

En este capítulo, Hermione hablará con Harry, Pansy y Theo. Harry y Pansy serán dos personajes secundarios bastante recurrentes (Pansy más que Harry), porque creo que ambos son importantes para el desarrollo de la trama y tendrán implicación en el libro de Hermione. También veremos otra entrevista entre Hermione y Theo, aunque no desvelaré mucho porque quiero construir su relación de forma lenta y es imposible que Theo le cuente su vida a alguien en quien no confía. Pero paciencia, todo llegará. **N/A~**

* * *

Para dianetonks.

* * *

 _ **Memorias de una guerra.**_

* * *

 **-3-**

 **29 de agosto de 2002**

Hermione lee y relee las notas que tiene sobre Theodore Nott, pero sigue sin saber por dónde empezar. Solamente han tenido una entrevista, sí, pero a Hermione le gusta adelantar trabajo y ha pensado que sería buena idea ir trazando el perfil del Sujeto Número 1. Sin embargo, ningún enfoque termina de convencerla: podría pintarlo como el sociópata que es, pero sigue faltándole información. Todo en Nott grita que disfrutaba haciendo lo que hacía, pero Hermione se resiste a creerlo. Aunque viviera siete años temiendo qué haría Voldemort ese año para matar a Harry y pasara una guerra (sobreviviera, se dice, porque nadie pasa una guerra sin más), sigue resistiéndose a pensar mal automáticamente de alguien. Tenía ese defecto de pequeña, pero ha intentado corregirlo.

—¡Hermione!

La voz de Harry la saca de su ensoñación. Se separa de la pared donde estaba apoyada, al lado de la oficina de los Aurores, esperando a que su amigo volviera de su descanso y se planta en medio del pasillo con incomodidad. Aunque todavía fueran amigos, las cosas se habían enfriado entre ellos después de que Hermione publicara su libro: Harry solamente quería tranquilidad y poder ser Auror en paz, y el libro había vuelto a encender la llama del Héroe de Guerra, el Niño que Vivió. Hermione cree que Harry nunca la perdonará del todo.

—Hola —saluda ella—. Pareces cansado.

Es cierto: tiene ojeras y cara de necesitar dos cafés dobles urgentemente. Esboza una sonrisa cansada.

—El informe anual se entrega en tres días y estamos haciendo horas extra para terminar el papeleo. Resulta que a los Aurores se nos da muy bien el trabajo de campo pero somos unos vagos a la hora del trabajo de oficina —confiesa con cierta vergüenza—. ¿Querías algo? Porque no creo que hayas madrugado solo para venir a verme.

Hermione enrojece ligeramente ante la verdad de esa afirmación; hace un par de años sí lo hubiera hecho, pero hace tiempo que no va a visitar a sus amigos simplemente porque sí.

—Supongo que sabes que ya estoy empezando mi próximo libro…

Harry entra en la oficina de los Aurores y espera a que ella lo imite para cerrar la puerta. La mira brevemente con una expresión indescifrable antes de sentarse en su escritorio y ofrecerle una silla a su lado.

—Sí, claro. Ya sabes que soy yo quien firmó la autorización para que visites a Nott. ¿Cómo fue, por cierto? Siento no haberte preguntado nada antes.

Hermione mira brevemente a su alrededor y ve al auror que la acompañó a ver a Theodore en una esquina. Se saludan con un movimiento de cabeza antes de que el hombre vuelva a sus quehaceres.

—No pasa nada —asegura Hermione—. Tú mismo has asegurado que apenas tienes tiempo, es normal. —Esta conversación se siente como una charla cordial entre dos perfectos desconocidos.

—Aun así —insiste—. ¿Sabes qué podríamos hacer? —Ella lo mira con atención—. ¿Por qué no vienes a casa uno de estos días a cenar? —Él y Ginny se mudaron juntos el año anterior a una casa de dos plantas a las afueras de Londres—. Y así nos cuentas sobre qué irá el libro.

Hermione lo mira con sorpresa.

—¿Y este cambio de actitud?

Su amigo se pasa la mano por el pelo con actitud avergonzada.

—Ginny me ha hecho ver que, así como a mí me encanta mi trabajo, lo tuyo es escribir. Aunque sea sobre la guerra. Pero supongo que es mejor que lo cuentes tú a que lo haga otra persona que no tiene ni idea.

La bruja suelta una risita.

—¿Eso significa que te echó la bronca?

—Efectivamente —afirma Harry tras una carcajada.

—Claro, cuando queráis. —Hermione sonríe aliviada; echa de menos a sus amigos.

Cuando pasa el momento de complicidad, Harry carraspea.

—Bueno, ¿qué era lo que querías? —pregunta.

Ella se remueve incómoda en la silla. Sabe que su petición no le gustará.

—Necesito que me permitas visitar más horas a Theodore Nott.

Como había sospechado, Harry tuerce el gesto y se inclina hacia atrás en la silla, gesto que Hermione conoce bien y significa que su amigo se ha convertido en el Jefe de los Aurores.

—¿Por qué?

—Media hora una vez a la semana no me basta. Además, tener a un auror pegado durante toda la visita no ayuda: la conversación no fluye, y necesito que Nott confíe en mí para que sea sincero.

—Hermione… —empieza Harry.

—Cuanto más lo vea, antes terminaré y no tendréis que preocuparos más por mí —argumenta ella.

—¿Crees que no me preocupan todos y cada uno de los sujetos de tu investigación? —alega el mago. Después suelta un suspiro resignado—. Hablaré con Kingsley y veré qué se puede hacer. Pero no te hagas ilusiones —advierte—. Y de momento nada de ir tú sola a ver a ese psicópata.

Hermione sonríe y le da un abrazo. Sabe que eso será un favor personal por su amistad, porque ningún otro auror que no la conociera permitiría algo así.

—¡Gracias! Te prometo como recompensa que no escribiré una línea sobre ti en el libro.

Él se encoge de hombros.

—De todas formas todavía no he leído el primero, así que… Con que no vengan niños de once años a pedirme autógrafos y a decirme que quieren ser tan valientes como yo, me basta.

Hermione asiente, apretando los labios. No quiere exteriorizar que le ha dolido enterarse de que Harry no se ha leído su libro; de todas formas, le entiende y no puede juzgarle: es duro revivir algo que causó tanto dolor. Hermione necesitaba sacárselo de dentro, pero Harry era más de ignorarlo hasta que se le olvidara. Aunque Hermione duda mucho que pueda olvidarlo algún día. Según Ginny, hasta hace poco seguía teniendo pesadillas sobre Voldemort.

—Gracias, Harry. —Se levanta; él la imita—. No quiero entretenerte más. —Vuelven a la conversación cordial—. Mándame una lechuza cuando queráis que quedemos para cenar. Nos vemos —se despide con un movimiento de mano y se marcha.

* * *

 **31 de agosto de 2002**

Hermione contempla la lista de preguntas que ha preparado para el día siguiente y se siente tonta al releerlas. _¿Cuál era la postura de tu familia respecto a Voldemort? ¿Te uniste a las filas de Voldemort por voluntad propia o por seguir a tus amigos/familia? ¿Te arrepentiste en algún momento?_

—Cuánta tontería —musita.

El día anterior había tenido una reunión con Ruth para contarle su primer contacto con Nott y la mujer le había sugerido (con un tono que dejaba claro que si no le hacía caso era una tonta) que hiciera una lista con preguntas generales que pudieran servir para todos los entrevistados. Hermione cree que al cuestionario le falta vida; cada persona es diferente y tiene su propio pasado y motivaciones. Aun así, está dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a su editora.

En ese momento llaman al timbre. Hermione levanta la cabeza, extrañada, porque no esperaba visitas y nadie suele acudir a verla espontáneamente. La verdad es que lleva una vida bastante solitaria.

Se levanta. A través del cristal translúcido de la puerta, ve una figura alta, con el pelo negro y ropa del mismo color, y frunce el ceño al ser incapaz de reconocer a la persona. Por eso, se lleva una sorpresa enorme cuando abre la puerta y descubre que la desconocida es nada más y nada menos que Pansy Parkinson.

—¿Parkinson? ¿Qué haces aquí? —dice a modo de saludo.

Hace cuatro años que no se ven, pero físicamente la antigua slytherin no ha cambiado mucho: sigue llevando el pelo por los hombros y flequillo recto, con los mismos ojos verdes remarcados por pestañas negras y la raya del ojo delineada. Los pocos cambios visibles eran las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y que estaba todavía más delgada que en Hogwarts.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

A Hermione no se le ocurre de qué puede querer hablar si no es de su participación en el libro, porque es el único vínculo que las une. Se hace a un lado.

—Claro, entra.

La guía hasta el salón, donde le ofrece sentarse en el sofá. Ella ocupa el extremo del sofá que ha dejado libre Pansy.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo para beber? ¿Una taza de té? ¿Café? —dice. Pansy tiene cara de que le gusta el café más que el té.

La joven niega con la cabeza.

—No pretendo quedarme mucho. He venido a pedirte que no escribas ese libro.

Hermione la mira con expresión incrédula. Aunque no es raro: nadie parece querer que publique otro libro. Aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco nadie quería que publicara el primero. Quizá su carrera como escritora está condenada a la desaprobación de su círculo de conocidos y amistades.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta.

Pansy está sentada muy recta y la mira sin vacilar, aunque un rápido vistazo a sus manos apretadas entre sí indican que está tensa.

—Porque no le hará bien a nadie —responde Parkinson.

—Pero tú misma has accedido a colaborar —señala Hermione.

Pansy suelta una risa desdeñosa.

—¿Crees que he tenido opción? —espeta. Ha perdido la calma y ahora parece más crispada—. No hago esto por propia voluntad.

Que Ruth hubiera conseguido que tantas personas colaboraran con ella era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. ¿Qué habría hecho esa mujer?

—¿Quién te obliga? —pregunta con suavidad.

La chica aprieta los labios, y Hermione sabe que eso es signo de que no quiere hablar, confesarle sus secretos, pero finalmente parece ceder a sus impulsos de privacidad.

—Mi madre. El trato es que si te cuento lo que quieras saber, nos permitirán visitar a mi padre en Azkaban y hasta lo dejarán salir el día de Navidad para que esté con nosotras —explica. La mira con cinismo—. No tenía ni idea de que tuvieras tanto poder.

—No he sido yo —confiesa Hermione—, sino mi editora. Es ella quien se ha encargado de contactar con todos los protagonistas del libro y acordar con Kingsley los sobornos. —Usa esa palabra porque sabe que es la correcta: ningún mortífago o persona relacionada con la ascensión de Voldemort se desprestigiaría a los ojos del mundo voluntariamente.

—No lo sabía, perdona. —Pansy se disculpa porque está en una situación donde necesita convencer a alguien de algo, y ambas lo saben. Ni una sola vez durante los años en Hogwarts las dos chicas se dirigieron una palabra amable.

—¿Y qué problema hay con que se le den esos privilegios a tu padre? —pregunta. Por cómo ha hablado Pansy, no parece que la alegre la idea de ver a su padre.

—No quiero que pueda recibir visitas. Ni que salga. No quiero saber nada de él —sentencia.

Hermione espera a que le dé más detalles, pero Parkinson se queda callada. Como cada uno tiene derecho a guardarse sus luchas y temores, no insiste más.

—Vale, hablaré con mi editora para solucionarlo. Si me ayudas con el libro, te prometo que tu padre no recibirá nada. —Es un poco arriesgado por su parte afirmar algo así, pero debe tomar el riesgo si quiere mantener el contacto. Y sospecha que Pansy puede ser muy interesante.

—Bien. —La slytherin se levanta—. Gracias.

Cuando se queda sola, va a su despacho (el que solía ser de sus padres) y saca la lista con los nombres de las personas en las que basará su libro. Ya sabe cómo ha disuadido Ruth a Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson, pero ¿qué habrá prometido a los demás? Probablemente a los que esté en Azkaban les ha ofrecido una reducción de condena o un trato similar al del señor Parkinson, pero ¿y a Bulstrode o a Goyle? Que ella sepa, Goyle pasó unos meses en Azkaban, pero ahora mismo vive con unos familiares en Irlanda, y Millicent trabaja en la tienda de unos tíos. ¿Qué tendrá Ruth para ellos?

Le parece increíble que Kingsley haya accedido a tales subterfugios, y se dice que esto no quedará así. Tiene que averiguar el motivo.

* * *

 **1 de septiembre de 2002**

El auror Steel abre la puerta de la mansión y le indica a Hermione con una mano que lo deje pasar primero. A ella tantas precauciones le parecen una tontería, puesto que Nott no puede salir ni hacer magia, pero deja que el hombre haga su trabajo sin protestar.

Cuando entran, el reo no se ve por ninguna parte, lo que hace que el auror agarre su varita con más fuerza y entrecierre los ojos.

—¿Nott? —llama—. No tengo tiempo para tus juegos.

Nadie responde hasta que finalmente se oye una risita procedente del salón.

—¿Te he puesto ya lo suficientemente nervioso? —responde Theodore—. Estoy aquí, en un lugar perfectamente visible y sin ninguna arma al alcance de mi mano.

El auror pone los ojos en blanco, pero Hermione tiene que reprimir una sonrisa. Al menos sigue conservando su buen y retorcido humor; la pesadilla de cualquier escritor es entrevistar a alguien con la capacidad expresiva de una ameba.

—Puede quedarse por aquí, no pasará nada. —Steel no parece muy convencido, pero asiente y se queda junto a la puerta de entrada. Tiene cara de que no le pagan suficiente para lo mucho que se aburre.

Hermione se acerca al salón lentamente, con cautela, y asoma la cabeza antes de entrar. Theodore está sentado en el mismo sitio de la primera vez y tiene su libro en el regazo.

—Buenos días —saluda ella.

—«Días», diría yo —responde él, mirándola con una sonrisa que no trasmite nada—. Los «buenos» se los dejo a los que pueden disfrutarlos.

—Es lo que tiene estar bajo arresto domiciliario, ¿eh? —replica Hermione mientras se sienta enfrente.

Theodore la mira primero con sorpresa y luego suelta una carcajada.

—Ya veo que no has perdido ese toque de crueldad que tenías eh Hogwarts —dice.

La bruja lo mira con extrañeza.

—Yo nunca he sido cruel. —Se da cuenta de que se ha cruzado de brazos a la defensiva y se obliga a relajarse.

El chico enarca una ceja, pero se encoge de hombros rápidamente.

—Como tú digas. Bueno, ¿qué misterios sobre mi persona quieres desentrañar hoy? —pregunta, dejando el libro a un lado y cruzándose de piernas. Los ojos de Hermione viajan inevitablemente a su obra, gesto que no le pasa desapercibido, porque dice—: Venga, pregúntamelo.

Ella lo mira sin comprender, pero al ver la sonrisita que esboza, sabe lo que quiere: Quiere que le pregunte si le ha gustado. Probablemente destrozará su libro con unas cuantas frases mordaces, pero Hermione no puede evitarlo. Es uno de sus defectos: siempre busca inconscientemente la aprobación de los demás.

—¿Lo has leído? —pregunta finalmente.

—No tenía nada mejor a mano —responde él.

Se miran durante unos instantes, esperando. Al final, es Hermione quien vuelve a ceder.

—¿Y qué te ha parecido?

Theodore coge el libro y admira la tapa durante unos segundos.

—No está mal para haber sido escrito por alguien de dieciocho años.

—¡Eh, como que «no está mal»? —salta Hermione—. La edad no es indicativo de nada: Anna Frank escribió su diario de los trece a los dieciséis años y se considera una obra clave de la época nazi.

Él la mira como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿Quién demonios es esa Anna?

Hermione se lleva una mano al puente de la nariz.

—Magos… se me olvidaba que nunca tenéis ni el más remoto interés en nada muggle. Da igual, déjalo. Empecemos. —Coge su cartera y empieza a sacar lo que necesita para la entrevista, pero Theodore la ignora y sigue hablando del libro:

—De todas formas, hay algunas partes que me han gustado mucho —confiesa. Después sonríe con un toque de crueldad—. Sobre todo la parte de la búsqueda de los horrocruxes; sabía que Potter era un quejica, pero no tanto.

Hermione lo fulmina con la mirada.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que es tener que custodiar un horrocrux. Tener una parte de Voldemort dentro de ti. —Si hay algo que odie, es que la gente menosprecie todo el esfuerzo que hizo su amigo.

—Pues hay veces en que te quejas de él —rebate Nott—. Por ejemplo, aquí… —empieza a buscar en el libro, pero Hermione levanta las manos.

—Hay partes que contaría de forma distinta si escribiera el libro hoy en día —confiesa—. Para mí también fue difícil tener que lidiar con todo aquello; yo también estaba cansada y estresada.

Las manos de Theodore se detienen en medio de su búsqueda y la mira con atención, buscando no se sabe el qué. Como parece satisfecho con que Hermione se haya abierto a él, cierra el libro y lo deja en la mesa entre los dos.

—Suena lógico. Espero que lo recuerdes más adelante. —Hermione no sabe a qué se refiere y lo deja pasar pronto—. Toma.

—Puedes quedártelo, tengo más.

Al oír esto, Theodore sonríe, pero carraspea y asiente de forma casual.

—Si insistes… —dice, volviendo a coger el libro. A Hermione la exaspera esa actitud de «Dame las gracias por existir»—. Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos?

La bruja saca la hoja con las preguntas que pensaron entre Ruth y ella. Súbitamente, le parecen una tontería todavía mayor que antes, y casi le da vergüenza leerlas en voz alta. Aun así, hace de tripas corazón y empieza por la primera:

—¿Qué te gustaba de ser mortífago?

—Poder beber sangre de bebé muggle —responde Theodore. Ante la mirada horrorizada de Hermione, suelta una carcajada—. ¿Qué mierda de pregunta es esa?

—Es una lista de preguntas genéricas que sirve para contrastar las respuestas de los distintos protagonistas… —empieza a excusarse ella, aunque concuerda con la opinión de Nott.

—¿Y se supone que con eso vas a escribir un buen libro? —Theodore chasquea la lengua y menea la cabeza—. ¿Qué más tienes ahí?

La bruja repasa las preguntas y selecciona las que menos vergonzosas le parecen:

—¿Te has arrepentido alguna vez de unirte a Voldemort? ¿Has sentido compasión al mirar a los ojos de alguna víctima? ¿Te has… —no puede terminar la tercera pregunta: esa lista es una mierda—. Tienes razón, esto no me sirve para nada —admite a regañadientes—. Mi editora pensó que…

—¿Escribe ella el libro acaso?

Aunque está siendo demasiado duro, Hermione sabe que tiene razón, así que arruga el papel y lo mete en su cartera. Coge una hoja en blanco y un boli y se queda mirando a Theodore, preguntándose «¿Qué quiero saber yo de él?».

—¿Cómo eran tus padres? —pregunta finalmente. La mejor manera de conocer a alguien es empezar por sus circunstancias.

—Por fin una pregunta decente. Mis padres eran el típico matrimonio entre dos personas sangre pura. Ni si quiera puedo asegurar que no fueran parientes —ríe ante su propia ocurrencia, como si la endogamia fuera una broma—. Poco amor, pocas risas, muchas caras largas en las comidas.

—¿Qué pasó con tu madre? ¿Murió, verdad?

La expresión de Theo se ensombrece.

—Sí, pero yo tenía ocho años, así que los recuerdos son muy borrosos.

—¿Cómo se lo tomó tu padre? —La ronda de preguntas la hacen sentir más cómoda, así que Hermione se aventura a hacer preguntas que pueden resultar más incómodas para su interlocutor.

Theo suelta una risa desdeñosa.

—Mi padre siempre fue un déspota, así que nunca le hizo gracia que mi madre tuviera la osadía de abandonarlo sin su permiso. —Habla de su familia con tal frialdad que Hermione no puede evitar preguntarse si lo hace para distanciarse de la realidad.

—¿Y tú?

Los ojos azules de él se quedan clavados en ella durante unos segundos. Hermione escribe «Madre» en su folio: esa mirada le indica que ha dado con algo importante.

—Ningún niño de ocho años comprende qué es la muerte. Por aquel entonces lo único que sabía era que mi madre era la única que se portaba bien conmigo y un buen día desapareció —lo dice en tono más bajo, más suave, como si hablar de su madre le resultara doloroso—. Me dejó solo —añade en un inconfundible tono dolido. Cuando se da cuenta de con quién está hablando, carraspea y cambia de postura, subiendo los pies a la mesita de delante—. Y tus padres, ¿qué me dices de ellos?

Hermione se sorprende ante la pregunta, pero sabe que es una táctica para desviar la atención de sí mismo. Aun así, cede.

—Son las personas más muggles que podrías encontrarte —no lo dice como algo malo, sino como un cumplido. Le encanta que su padre siga maravillándose con la magia que ella puede hacer o que su madre le cuente absolutamente todos los planes que hacen—. Son dentistas.

—¿Siguen en adonde quiera que huyeron?

Hermione entrecierra los ojos: poca gente conoce esa información.

—Sí, se quedaron en Australia.

—Debes de echarlos de menos. Ya ves, no somos tan distintos: ambos tenemos padres que nos abandonaron —dice Theodore.

—No es cierto —replica Hermione—. Ellos tienen su vida hecha allí y tu madre murió. La vida es así.

Nott se encoge de hombros.

—Lo que tú digas. —Mira hacia la puerta—. Sospecho que se nos termina el tiempo, así que antes de que te vayas necesito que me pidas un favor. —La bruja lo mira con desconfianza, a lo que él pone los ojos en blanco y levanta las manos—. Estas preciosidades —dice, refiriéndose a las esposas que lleva en las muñecas— no me permiten hacer nada ilegal.

Hermione se cruza de brazos.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

Las dos palabras que pronuncia a continuación son de lo más inesperadas:

—Otro libro. Necesito algo con lo que entretenerme para matar las horas hasta que vuelvas.

Hermione lo considera durante unos instantes: no sabe si está permitido, pero no cree que un libro pueda hacer daño alguno.

—No sé si te lo mereces, pero veré qué puedo hacer. ¿Algo en específico o te da igual?

Theodore se rasca la barbilla.

—Que no sea nada romántico, por favor. No creo en esas mierdas.

En ese momento llaman a la puerta. Es el auror Steel, indicando que el tiempo se les ha acabado. Hermione guarda sus cosas y se levanta.

—Nos vemos en una semana, Nott. Intentaré mandarte el libro. —El auror la mira con los ojos entrecerrados al no saber a qué se refiere, pero no dice nada.

Hermione sale de la mansión con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro mientras piensa qué libro podría escoger para él.

* * *

 **3 de septiembre de 2002**

—¿Señor Nott?

El elfo encargado de sus comidas se aparece delante de él con la bandeja del desayuno. Theo sigue en la cama, pero se incorpora rápidamente.

—Llévala al comedor. —Podría desayunar en la cama, porque en realidad da igual lo que haga, pero si empieza a abandonarse, los días se le harán eternos.

Theo se pone unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca arrugada y baja la escalinata. Cuando entra en el salón, el elfo está esperándolo junto a la bandeja del desayuno. Lleva un paquete rectangular en las manos, envuelto en papel rojo.

—Han mandado esto para usted del Ministerio —informa la criatura, dejando el objeto en la mesa del comedor.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta Theo.

El elfo lo mira con curiosidad.

—Amzuc, señor.

El chico sonríe.

—Gracias, Amzuc. Puedes marcharte ya.

El elfo sigue con esa mirada confundida en el rostro, pero obedece y desaparece con un sonido seco. Cuando se queda solo, Theo se acerca a la mesa y, obviando el desayuno, coge el paquete. Pensaba que Hermione Granger pasaría de su petición, pero al parecer la chica ha mantenido su palabra. En la parte superior hay escritas unas palabras:

 _No sé si me dejarán mandártelo, pero si consigue pasar la inspección, disfruta de la lectura. H.G._

Theo enarca una ceja; casi puede ver a Granger burlándose de él. Desenvuelve el libro y contempla la portada. Después, menea la cabeza mientras ríe.

—Bien jugado, Granger.

No sabe quién es Jane Austen ni de qué puede tratar _Sentido y sensibilidad_ , pero por el dibujo de la portada sabe que es una novela romántica. Como no está en condiciones de exigir nada, abre el libro por la primera página y empieza a leer mientras da un mordisco distraídamente a una tostada.

* * *

 **~N/A:** Como habéis visto en la última parte, a partir de ahora Hermione le mandará libros a Theo que me sirven para introducir la literatura en el fic y para acercarlos poco a poco, porque comentarán cada libro e intercambiarán opiniones. Por una vez, entre Di y yo hemos decidido que la obra de Jane Austen no será _Orgullo y prejuicio_ , sino _Sentido y sensibilidad_ (os lo recomiendo, es mi segundo favorito de ella). Para que veáis las cosas que hago por amor jaja.

También quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que han comentado el fic. Sé que no es un ship tan popular como otros, pero precisamente por eso aprecio tanto los reviews. ¿Me dejáis uno también en este capítulo? **N/A~**

MrsDarfoy


End file.
